Faire un voeu
by styvane
Summary: Quand la magie des vœux vous exauce, les effets ne sont pas toujours ceux escomptés. Attention à vos souhaits !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sinon elle disparaîtra, tout simplement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**30 juillet 97**

Voici presque 3 mois que la guerre est terminée. Trois mois que je vis au Terrier avec Ron, sa famille et Ginny ma petite amie.

Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je serai majeur. Alors que tout adolescent en ferait une fête, moi je m'en fiche. Rien ne changera pour moi entre le 30 et le 31 juillet, que je sois majeur ou non.

Depuis un mois, Hermione est venue nous rejoindre et alors que je croyais qu'elle et Ron se mettraient enfin en couple, il n'en est rien.

Ils se tournent autour, mais rien ne se passe. Elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny et je dors dans celle de Ron, pour ma plus grande joie. À plusieurs reprises, Ginny avait insisté pour que je dorme avec elle, depuis que Hermione est là, j'ai enfin une excuse valable pour refuser.

J'aime beaucoup Ginny, mais pas suffisamment pour faire l'amour avec elle, surtout dans le dos de ses parents. Je suis encore vierge et je veux que ma première fois se fasse avec la personne que j'aimerai d'un amour indéfectible. Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est des trucs de gonzesse, mais je m'en fous. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je tiendrai ce rôle. Je suis déjà amoureux, d'un homme et croyez-moi si ce jour arrive, je sais que je serais le dominé du couple.

La question est pourquoi je reste avec Ginny ? Je ne le sais même plus moi-même. Peut-être par habitude, par facilité, par lâcheté. Sûrement un peu des trois. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore, je l'aime bien, comme une amie.

Je sais que les Gryffons sont réputés pour leur courage, avec une baguette sans aucun doute, face à nos sentiments un peu moins. Cela fait 5 ans que Hermione et Ron stagnent et bientôt 4 mois que Neville bafouille devant Luna. Notre courage a ses limites.

Pour ma part, cela fait 6 mois que j'aime éperdument Drago Malefoy, 6 mois que je fantasme, gémit et pleure après cet homme, qui ne me voit que comme un crétin de Gryffon tout juste bon à dégommer des mages noirs.

6 mois que je me lamente sur le mec le plus hétéro que la terre est porté, le "Mr moi j'ai mon harem perso".

Il n'est pas un soir où je ne m'endorme en ne pensant pas à lui, pas un soir où je ne tache mes draps de mon sperme, de mes larmes ou ma sueur. Il va me rendre fou, fou de douleur.

**31 juillet 97**

Grand jour dans mon ersatz de vie, j'ai 17 ans. Tout le monde me félicite et comble de bonheur, ce soir j'aurai le droit à ma petite fête surprise. Enfin c'est censé être une surprise, sauf que chez les Weasley, ils ne savent pas être subtils. D'ailleurs ils sont tellement excités par son organisation que cela en devient drôle.

Molly essaye de m'éloigner du salon et je joue le jeu. Je leur suis tellement reconnaissant de s'intéresser à moi, je les aime, ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi et c'est peut-être pour cela que je suis encore avec Ginny, pour ne pas les perdre.

Je reste donc enfermé dans ma chambre presque toute l'après-midi, chacun de mes amis se relaye pour me tenir compagnie et me proposer des activités, tout est bon pour me garder captif.

Vers 20 heures, le repas est annoncé et je m'apprête à jouer, à la perfection, le rôle du mec étonné. Je n'ai pas trop à me forcer, Molly n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, entre les banderoles et autres décos j'ai du mal à feindre la surprise.

La table agrandie pour l'occasion, regorge de plats débordants et de nombreux amis, ou non pensais je en regardant le professeur Rogue d'un œil critique, sont venus augmenter la population au sein du Terrier. Parmi eux, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, Remus, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville et Blaise Zabini. Je m'arrête sur ce dernier étonné et je cherche machinalement Drago. Une main dans mon dos détourne mon attention et Hermione, me fait signe que non de la tête. Il n'est pas venu, je l'aurais sûrement remarqué avant tout le monde sinon, lui dans une pièce, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Je hausse les épaules, faisant semblant que je m'en fiche et que cela ne me touche pas, mais je suis démoli intérieurement.

Depuis l'année dernière, Blaise, Théodore et Drago nous ont rejoints. Ils ont refusé d'être marqués et le professeur Dumbledore leur a proposés une autre alternative, se battre à nos côtés. C'était une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et ils avaient acceptés. Dire qu'on avait été heureux de cette perspective cela aurait été mentir, on les voyait comme des intrigants, des manipulateurs qui se serviraient de nous pour mieux nous abattre. Ça c'était notre opinion avant les vacances, avant que l'on soit obligé de rester avec eux pour les quinze jours, pour apprendre à les connaître, idée de Dumbledore.

J'avoue que mes à priori se sont vites fait la malle pour laisser la place à de meilleurs sentiments.

Dumbledore rêvait d'un rapprochement inter maison et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, que l'on se mélange et plus si affinité.

Hermione ne fut pas longue à décrypter mes soupirs et mes coups de blues, qui coïncidaient étrangement, avec les périodes où Drago se pavanait au bras de mièvres filles. Depuis elle me pressait de rompre avec Ginny, par soucis d'honnêteté.

La voix de Molly me tira de mes pensées et je me retrouvais soudainement devant une montagne de cadeaux. Gêné et rougissant de tant d'attention, je déballais mes présents, heureux d'être parmi eux. Tandis que les emballages regagnaient magiquement la poubelle, je dépouillais le dernier paquet sous le regard curieux de Ron et Blaise qui semblaient presque plus excités que moi-même. Tous les autres invités, s'étaient déjà éparpillés pour boire un verre et discuter. Bientôt il ne resta que Blaise, qui s'approcha de moi et me tendit un petit paquet.

- Drago s'excuse car il n'a pas pu venir alors il m'a chargé de te remettre ceci.

- Merci, fais-je alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi.

- Bon anniversaire Harry.

- Merci Blaise.

Je glissais le petit paquet dans ma poche, le gardant pour quand je serais tout seul. La soirée passa joyeusement, j'étais heureux. Arriva le moment que je redoutais le plus, le gâteau et sa flopée de bougies, dont le nombre ne cessant de croître, me donnait de plus en plus de fil à retorde pour les souffler toutes d'un coup.

Remus se leva et les alluma à l'aide sa baguette, je me levais et me penchais au-dessus du gâteau. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi et l'air de rien cela me fichait un de ces stress. J'inspirais de l'air quand une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, fit Ginny exaltée.

J'oubliais cette foutue tradition, que pouvais-je bien espérer à part que mon blond daigne enfin s'intéresser un peu plus à moi. Frôlant l'asphyxie et sans rien penser d'autre qu'à Drago, je soufflais d'une traite les seize premières années de ma vie et espérait que la 17ème soit plus propice à faire mon bonheur.

**01 août 97**

Il n'était pas loin de 2 heures du matin, quand terrassé par la fatigue, je m'écroulais sur le lit voisin de celui de Ron. Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre, expédiant au passage sa presque dulcinée, alors qu'elle lui expliquait, en détail, comment se débarrasser de la goule qui avait élu domicile dans le grenier.

Je ne fus pas long à m'endormir, je sentis à peine Ron me déchausser avant de me recouvrir d'une couverture.

Un froid digne d'un décembre sur la calotte glaciaire me réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. J'étais parcouru de tout un tas de frissons et je claquais des dents à m'en faire exploser les mâchoires. J'avais beau me recroqueviller sur moi-même pour conserver ma chaleur corporelle, j'avais l'impression que j'allais geler sur place.

Les ronflements de Ron, attirèrent mon attention et ni une ni deux, je me levais pour le rejoindre. Ma tête me tournait et une envie de vomir me vint, c'était bien ma veine, je devais couver quelque chose. Avec ma chance j'étais en train d'attraper une crève en plein mois d'août. Je me glissais auprès de Ron à la recherche de la chaleur qui me faisait défaut. Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble à plusieurs reprises et je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de me retrouver blottit contre lui au petit matin. Toujours grelottant, je me collais à lui le plus possible et trouvais au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur que j'étais venu chercher.

La lumière du jour me réveilla, dans notre précipitation à vouloir nous coucher, nous avions omit de fermer les rideaux. Je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer au soleil et comme je l'avais pensé, j'étais dans les bras de Ron. Je tentais de me dégager discrètement, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais j'avais dû présumer de mes forces ou sous- estimer les siennes, car je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

Je le secouais vivement en tentant de ne pas rire de la situation quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Il grogna et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

- Ron bouge.

- Mione.

- Ron c'est Harry, bouge toi.

- Dors, me répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma poitrine.

- Ron, fais-je en rougissant gêné, enlève ta main.

- Mione.

- Non Ron, hurlais-je.

- Hein ! dit-il en redressant la tête.

- Lâche mon sein.

- Quoi ?

- Merde, j'ai des seins, paniquais je.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Ron retire ta main s'il te plait.

- Oh ! pardon, rougit-il.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et apparut une Hermione échevelée, dans un pyjama défraîchit. Elle nous regarda un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que …, commença-t-elle.

- Hermione, couina Ron.

- C'est qui celle-là ? cria-t-elle.

- C'est moi, fais-je, enfin je crois.

- C'est Harry, précisa Ron en hochant la tête.

- Oui et moi je suis Mc Gonagall.

- Je suis une fille, pleurnichais-je en me touchant les seins. Mione qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Oh Merlin ! c'est bien toi Harry.

En larme, je me plaquais sur le matelas et je me recouvrais par-dessus la tête. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça. Je voulais qu'on me rende mon corps, tout de suite.

**OoOoO**

Dix minutes plus tard, assis sur le lit, mes jambes relevées contre mon buste, pour cacher ma poitrine, j'écoutais d'une oreille, les questions d'Hermione. Hébété, Ron se contentait de hocher la tête et de grimacer.

- Bon, récapitulons, fit Hermione. Quand tu t'es couché…

- J'étais un mec, la coupais-je.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je confirme, fit Ron, il ne ressemblait pas à ça.

- Et pendant la nuit ?

- Je me suis senti pas bien et j'ai eu brusquement très froid.

- Donc tu as rejoint Ron ?

- Oui, mais si j'avais su que c'était un gros pervers je me serais abstenu.

- Oh ! râla le rouquin, j'y suis pour rien si tu viens dans mon lit avec tes gros seins.

- Ils ne sont pas gros, râlais je à mon tour.

- Si, ils sont bien plus gros que ceux d'Hermione.

- Merci Ron, grogna celle-ci, quelle délicatesse.

- Pourquoi je suis devenu une fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry.

- Tu es une fille partout ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, soufflais-je, j'ai vérifié. J'ai plus de … enfin vous savez quoi.

- Et tu as rétréci en plus, rit le rouquin.

- Je veux mourir, pleurais je.

- Nous devons avertir Dumbledore, fit Hermione.

- Et s'il ne peut rien faire ?

- Tu resteras une nana vieux.

- Ron, la ferme !

- Dans ton malheur dis-toi que tu es mignonne.

- Merci ça me réconforte.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

- Non, fais-je sèchement.

**OoOoO**

Hermione me prêta un de ses pantalons et un tee-shirt rose bonbon qui me fit grimacer. J'hésitais grandement à sortir de la chambre, j'appréhendais les regards sur moi et me demandais comment les Weasley allaient réagir et en particulier Ginny.

Prévenu par Ron, Molly et Arthur montèrent rapidement. Fidèle à elle-même, Molly me prit dans ses bras en tentant de me rassurer. Arthur les bras ballants, assistait à la scène, affichant un sourire crispé de celui qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va dire ou faire.

Rassuré de ne pas être rejeté, je descendis pour le petit déjeuner. Fred et George, déjà attablés, me regardèrent avec insistance. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Finalement l'un d'eux recracha sa tartine en s'exclamant.

- Harry c'est toi ?

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Harry a eu un petit problème, fit Molly, mais je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger. Hein mon grand ?

- Comment on va l'appeler ? fit Fred ou George.

- Harryette.

- Non Harrynette.

- Les garçons calmez-vous, les gronda leur mère.

- Haylie c'est joli, fit Ron.

- je ne veux pas rester une fille et Ron mon prénom est toujours Harry.

Un bruit de chute mit fin à la discussion. Tous regardèrent en direction des escaliers et virent soudain apparaître un petit chausson rose surmonté d'un nœud mauve, qui vint terminer sa course sur la dernière marche. Un juron étouffé se fit entendre et la propriétaire du chausson apparut, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ginny, cria Molly, tu vas bien ?

- Oui maman. Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- J'en sais rien, bougonnais je.

- C'est une fille maintenant, précisa Ron.

- Et nous alors ? On devient quoi ?

- Ne soit pas égoïste Ginny, fit Molly.

- Mais je ne suis pas lesbienne.

- Moi non plus, ajoutais je.

Soudain son menton trembla et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace. Elle se mit à pleurer et disparut en remontant les escaliers plus vite qu'elle ne les avait descendus.

Au moins, je retirais un avantage de cette situation, j'allais pouvoir me séparer de Ginny, sans avoir besoin d'excuses bidons, ni sans en prendre toute la responsabilité.

Molly contacta le professeur Dumbledore, qui arriva au Terrier juste après le déjeuner. Poudlard toujours en reconstruction, celui-ci vivait, en attendant, chez son frère Abelforth au Pré-au-Lard. Molly avait donc préféré que l'entrevue se déroule dans son foyer, plutôt qu'à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Harry, fit Albus, as-tu mangé ou bu quelque chose de particulier ou qui avait un goût étrange ?

- Non Professeur et je n'ai pas quitté le Terrier.

- Mais il y avait des invités hier soir, précisa Ron.

- Oui mais c'était des amis Ron aucun ne me ferait de mal.

- Ouais, grogna le rouquin peu certain.

- As-tu fait quelque chose de particulier ou qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

- Pas que je sache, je suis resté dans ma chambre toute l'après-midi puis je suis descendu pour le dîner. J'ai déballé mes cadeaux, on a mangé le repas de Molly puis il y a eu le gâteau. J'ai un peu discuté avec Remus et je suis allé me coucher vers 2 heures du matin.

- Tu as fait un vœu ? demanda Ginny.

- Hein ?

- Lorsque tu as soufflé tes bougies.

- On s'en fout Ginny.

- Peut-être pas, marmonna Albus. Qu'as-tu demandé ?

- Euh … je ... C'est assez personnel Professeur.

- Voulez-vous nous laisser seul Harry et moi ? demanda Dumbledore à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement, laissant les deux hommes à leur conversation devenue privée.

- Alors, qu'as-tu espéré ?

- C'était un vœu stupide, avouais-je.

- Je ne le pense pas Harry, car si il s'est réalisé c'est que il était important pour toi.

- J'ai fait le vœu que Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à moi.

- Les termes exacts.

- J'ai souhaité qu'il me voie différemment.

- Ça a marché, soupira Albus.

- Je ne voulais pas ça ! Tous les vœux que l'on peut faire tout au long d'une vie ne se réalisent pas.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit le directeur, mais parfois certaines particularités font que si.

- J'aurai dû m'abstenir ou faire un vœu normal.

- Comme quoi ? Etre célèbre ? Devenir riche ?

- Non, j'ai déjà tout ça, grognais-je. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Nous avons un mois pour y réfléchir et tenter de trouver une solution, si solution il y a.

Il repartit, me laissant anéanti. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Mes larmes coulèrent et je m'effondrais, me laissant glisser contre le mur qui me soutenait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Mes pleurs et ma fatigue aidant je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

**02 août**

Je me réveillais, dans mon lit et je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j'avais atterri là. Je me redressais et découvrais que j'étais vêtu d'une nuisette mauve à fines bretelles, qui ne laissait que guère peu de place à l'imagination. Je me levais, un peu vacillant, tirant de part et d'autre sur le tissu que je jugeais définitivement trop court.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ron, qui resta immobile, me fixant gêné. Rouge de honte, je couru jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je m'enfermais à double tour. 30 minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une robe trop légère qui devait appartenir à Ginny, je descendais dans la cuisine.

Le déjeuner allait être servit et je commençais à avoir faim. Je m'installais et Fred et George me reluquèrent en affichant un petit air moqueur, tandis que Ginny me faisait toujours la tête. Seules Molly et Hermione semblaient gérer au mieux la situation et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ma nouvelle apparence.

Ron fit enfin son apparition et prit place à mes côtés en rougissant. Il marmonna un bonjour presque inaudible et attaqua les toasts. Je restais perplexe devant son attitude, avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que je plaisais à Ron ?

Cette idée me coupa l'appétit, j'aimais Ron, mais comme mon pote, comme mon confident avec qui je parlais de filles et de sexe.

Je sentis soudain ma respiration s'emballer en comprenant que ma nouvelle condition risquait de me faire perdre mon meilleur ami.

**12 août**

Les jours passaient rapidement, trop pour que je m'en réjouisse. Nous étions le 12 et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Dumbledore.

Cette dizaine de jours m'avaient permis de me familiariser avec mon corps, je faisais 1 mètre 65 pour 54 kilos. Je me trouvais menu et sans charme, Hermione me disait le contraire et l'attitude de Ron plus qu'ambiguë, me fit changer de chambre. Je ne voulais pas que dans une pulsion il me saute dessus en pleine nuit.

Hermione m'avait trainé sur le chemin de traverse pour m'acheter quelques vêtements adaptés à ma nouvelle morphologie.

Je n'étais pas très emballé, je trouvais cela inutile car j'étais certain de retrouver mon apparence première dans les jours à venir.

Elle me traina dans le rayon sous-vêtements et je rougissais dès qu'elle me présentait des culottes ou des soutiens-gorges. Elle argumentait, prétextant que celui-ci mettrait mes formes en valeurs et que celui-là irait parfaitement avec la couleur de mes yeux.

J'opinais de la tête laissant la spécialiste faire son travail, après tout, elle si connaissait mieux que moi, même si je ne voyais pas en quoi il était nécessaire d'assortir mes dessous à la couleur d'autres choses, que ce soit de mes yeux ou de mes vêtements.

Deux robes, quatre tee-shirts et trois jeans plus tard on s'affalait, éreinté, à la terrasse du chaudron baveur.

Machinalement je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux longs, Hermione avait insisté pour me les faire dégrader et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec une crinière sur le crane.

- Après nous irons voir pour des lentilles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry tes lunettes sont moches.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit auparavant.

- Disons qu'elles ne vont plus avec ton look, tu n'es plus un mec.

- Hum, soupirais-je.

- Ron te plait ?

- Pardon, fais-je en m'étranglant avec ma bierreaubeurre.

- Lui je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup.

- Non c'est mon pote, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement.

- Il est très troublé par toi.

- J'ai remarqué Mione mais je ne te le prendrai jamais.

- Il n'est pas à moi Harry.

- C'est de ma faute, hein ?

- Non tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un mec.

- Eh ! protestais-je.

- Tu n'en es plus un.

- Si ! je suis juste momentanément indisponible c'est tout. Dès que le professeur Dumbledore aura trouvé la solution je redeviendrai un mec, un vrai. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'a-t-on pas de nouvelles de lui ? Demandais-je.

- Je l'ignore.

- C'est pas bon signe.

- On n'en sait rien, dit-elle, garde espoir.

- Je ne veux pas rester avec ça, fais-je en pointant mes seins, c'est trop voyant et trop lourd.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde.

- Bonjour charmantes demoiselles, peut on vous offrir un verre ?

Deux mecs, que l'on ne connaissait même pas, se permettaient de venir nous déranger en plein milieu de notre conversation. Je me demandais de quelle planète pouvais bien débarquer ces deux malotrus.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

- Pour deux mecs très intéressés par deux magnifiques jeunes filles.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, rageais-je.

- Ah non ! la ressemblance et pourtant troublante, se moqua le second mec.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre vos âneries, fais-je énervé, ce n'est pas le bon moment, vous comprenez ?

- Oh ! je vois, fit l'un d'eux, la demoiselle est dans sa mauvaise période, ajouta-t-il en mimant des guillemets, on vous laisse peut être à un autre jour alors.

- C'est ça, dégagez. Mais pourquoi ils insistent comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ris Hermione.

- C'était trop drôle de voir leurs têtes se décomposer.

- J'ai réussi à les faire fuir, fais-je tout fier.

- Et tu sais comment ?

- Par ma force de persuasion.

- Non, rit-elle de plus belle, ils ont cru que tu étais indisposée.

- Hein !

- Tu sais le truc de fille qui débarque tous les mois.

- J'ai fait ça ! fais-je rougissant.

- Oui, allez viens on va aller t'acheter des tampons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne va sûrement pas tarder à t'arriver.

- Oh merlin, soupirais-je, je veux mourir.

- Mais non idiote.

- Si, je ne veux pas connaître tous vos petits secrets, je suis un mec.

- Allez viens.

- J'en ai marre, chouinais-je en la suivant.

**OoOoO**

Sitôt rentré, je me précipitais dans la chambre de Charlie, que j'occupais depuis mon changement de chambre. Je rangeais mes sous-vêtements quand un Ron, rougissant, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut Ron, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Euh … c'est joli, dit-il en désignant du doigt la culotte que je tenais dans ma main.

- Merci, répondis-je en la jetant rapidement dans mon tiroir. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi Haylie.

- C'est Harry, le repris-je.

- Tu m'obsèdes tu sais, j'arrive même plus à en dormir.

- Tu as Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas pareil Haylie, je la connais depuis longtemps il n'y a plus de mystère entre nous, tandis que toi c'est différent.

- Nous sommes comme des frères Ron.

- Avant oui, mais plus maintenant.

- Des frères et sœurs alors.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser Haylie.

- C'est Harry, Ron, et non il en est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que, c'est comme ça.

- Juste une fois s'il te plait.

- Non Ron.

- Un câlin alors.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ron ?

- C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là je n'y peux rien.

- Juste une accolade, cédais-je.

- D'accord, sourit-il.

- Et tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches.

- Euh… d'accord.

Je m'approchais vers lui de façon à être le plus proche de l'ouverture de la porte au cas où. Je le voyais rougir et j'en étais presque attendri. Devant lui je me sentais minuscule, il faisait presque 1 mètre 90 et je lui arrivais au niveau des clavicules je suis sûr que d'un mouvement il pouvait me soulever et m'emporter là où bon lui semblerait. Finalement je n'étais plus certain que l'accolade soit une bonne idée. Ses mains toujours dans ses poches, je glissais mes bras sous les siens pour lui ceinturer la taille, je me collais à lui, mal à l'aise et je comptais jusque dix pour déterminer la durée de l'accolade.

- J'aime ton odeur, me chuchota-t-il.

- Merci, fais-je coi.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de prendre un peu de plaisir moi aussi, quand je sentis ses bras m'entourer à son tour.

- Ron, grognais-je.

- Tu as parlé de mes mains, pas de mes bras.

- Ron, je sens tes mains. Ron remonte les.

- Haylie, souffla-t-il.

- Ron lâche mes fesses. La prochaine fois, fais-je furieux, on s'en tiendra à une poignée de mains.

- Merci pour le câlin.

- Ce n'était pas un câlin, criais-je alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Ce n'était pas un câlin, répétais-je pour moi-même, c'était …. Un putain de câlin, pleurnichais-je.

**31 août**

Comme c'en était devenu ma spécialité, je pleurais à nouveau, assis devant la porte des Weasley. Dumbledore était passé ce matin même, amenant avec lui son lot de mauvaises nouvelles.

Après un mois de recherches, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé pour annuler le sort de transformation et pour enfoncer le clou, il m'avait inscrit à Poudlard sous ma nouvelle apparence.

Demain Haylie ferait son entrée à Poudlard. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me terrer à tout jamais ou tout du moins jusqu'à une hypothétique re-transformation. Harry Potter ne ferait donc pas sa rentrée cette année, préférant partir prendre un peu de repos après sa victoire contre l'effroyable Voldemort. Merlin ce que j'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai.

Il avait été décidé que je prendrais le nom de Lupin. Personne ne connaissait sa famille et il me serait donc facile de me faire passer pour une cousine éloignée. Je venais du nord de l'Ecosse, d'un petit patelin perdu près de Glasgow. Ma famille avait décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard pour mes examens de fin d'année après plusieurs années à étudier chez moi avec un précepteur.

Je devrai donc faire semblant de ne connaître personne, de jouer un rôle et de mentir.

**01 septembre**

Le jour de la rentrée. J'aurais préféré combattre à nouveau Voldemort que de monter dans le Poudlard express, de plus accompagné de toute la tribu Weasley, on ne passait pas inaperçu. Je me faisais tout petit, ce qui n'était pas difficile derrière Ron et Arthur. Je me servais d'eux comme d'un bouclier humain, me protégeant du regard des autres. Je redoutais que l'on m'accoste ou que l'on me reconnaisse. J'embrassais furtivement Molly et Arthur et montais rapidement dans le train pour me planquer dans un compartiment.

Les portes fermées, je me sentais isolé et protégé du reste du monde, même si une si mince porte ne résisterait pas au moindre des sortilèges.

J'avais devancé Ron et Hermione, je ne voulais pas être une gêne entre eux. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques jours, j'étais content pour eux et surtout heureux que Ron n'ait plus de vues sur moi, même si je sentais encore parfois son regard sur moi.

Je peinais à soulever ma valise pour la hisser dans le filet du porte bagage. Qui avait eu l'idée de les faire si hauts ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser aux fi… aux garçons de taille moyenne ? Je regrettais ma force d'avant, n'aurait-il pas été possible que je conserve au moins cela ?

Je retentais la manœuvre, avec l'espoir vain d'y parvenir quand deux bras surgis de nulle part, agrippèrent les deux côtés de la valise et la jetèrent, sans peine, dans le porte bagage.

Etonné, je me reculais pour remercier mon « sauveur » quand je reconnu Blaise. Les mots me manquèrent, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était à mon anniversaire et j'étais un mec, je ne crois pas qu'il me croirait si je lui contais ma mésaventure.

- Merci, fut tout ce que je pu articuler.

- De rien, c'est toujours agréable d'aider une demoiselle en détresse.

- Je ne suis pas ….

- Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il me coupant la parole.

- … en détresse, achevais-je.

- Tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui.

- 5ème année ?

- Non 7ème.

- Tu es si petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite, je suis dans la norme.

- Ne te fâche pas, sourit-il, on se reverra sûrement belle inconnue.

Je le regardais, ébahi et il quitta mon compartiment. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent juste après, je leur racontais ma rencontre avec Blaise, si Hermione semblait amusée par la scène, Ron paraissait énervé.

- Tu te laisses draguer par le premier venu.

- De un je ne me suis pas fait draguer et de deux il s'agit de Blaise.

- Il drague tout ce qui bouge ce mec.

- Arrête Ron on dirait que tu es jaloux.

- Ron, intervint Hermione un tantinet jalouse.

- C'est vrai ce que je dis.

- Je suis assez grand Ron.

- Et arrête de parler de toi au masculin bordel, tu es une nana maintenant.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? J'ai dû apprendre à me coiffer, à m'épiler, à me maquiller et à mettre des tampons bordel. Je croyais que mon meilleur ami me soutiendrait mais au lieu de ça tu me dragues sans cesse et maintenant tu me fais une crise de jalousie.

- Je peux vous laisser si je dérange, fit Hermione.

- Non c'est bon, grogna Ron.

- Je fais des efforts tu sais, s'énerva Hermione, mais la façon que tu as de la regarder me fait toujours de la peine Ron. J'ai l'impression d'être le second choix.

- Haylie m'attire beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

- J'ai de la chance que tu m'aies choisi alors, ricana-t-elle. Qui dois-je remercier ? Harry de m'avoir laissé le mec que j'aime ou toi de t'être souvenu de moi ?

- Hermione je n'ai rien fait, me défendais-je.

- Ta gueule toi, je te croyais mon amie. Puisque vous êtes mieux sans moi je vous laisse.

Elle sortit du compartiment en pleurs, mes larmes coulaient elles aussi. Je ne comprenais pas comment la discussion avait pu à ce point dégénérer. Ron debout devant moi, me regardait bizarrement.

- Cours lui après, dit lui qu'elle se trompe.

- Je crois que c'est toi que je veux Haylie.

- C'est Harry, Ron.

- Je crois que je vais en crever si je ne tente pas quelque chose.

- Non, non Ron, reste où tu es.

- Juste une fois, juste un baiser.

- Ron, tu es prêt à perdre Hermione juste pour m'embrasser ?

- Elle n'en saura rien, ensuite je la rattrape et je m'excuse.

- C'est du chantage ! m'exclamais-je.

- Juste un baiser Haylie, insista-t-il en m'acculant contre une des banquettes.

- Elle ne devra jamais le savoir et ensuite tu t'excuseras ?

- Oui.

- Et vous sortirez encore ensemble ?

- Oui promis.

- Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Non.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cédé aussi facilement devant sa demande saugrenue. Peut-être parce que je me sentais coupable de provoquer un tel désir chez lui, mais aussi sûrement pour qu'il retrouve Hermione et qu'ils se rabibochent. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et je ne voulais pas être la cause de leur séparation. Toujours est-il que le temps que je réfléchisse à toutes ces solutions, Ron venait de me ravir mon premier baiser en tant que fille.

Ses deux énormes mains encadraient mon visage, ne me laissant guère le choix de recevoir ses lèvres charnues, détail que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et c'était le premier baiser qui me faisait autant d'effet.

Je lui rendais son baiser sans m'en rendre compte, laissant nos lèvres se caresser. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes flancs et il m'étreignit contre lui. Je me sentais bien et aimé, je savais que je ne devais pas penser à cela mais je me sentais protégé et mon cœur s'emballa.

Ron poussa un gémissement qui me tira de mon euphorie et je dus rassembler mes forces pour me dégager de ses bras, rouge et confus. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je savais qu'il serait triste et qu'il n'attendrait qu'un signe de ma part pour réitérer l'acte.

Après quelques instants, il quitta le compartiment et me laissa seul avec mes larmes. Je savais que je venais de faire une erreur, mais j'espérais au moins que mes deux meilleurs amis resteraient ensemble et qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas à cause de moi.

**POV Ron**

Le cœur battant je sortais du compartiment, laissant Haylie me maudire silencieusement. Je devais rattraper Hermione et tenter de me faire pardonner d'être ce que je suis, un pauvre idiot. Les mots que j'avais débité à Hermione étaient sortis sans que je me contrôle, j'aimais Hermione de tout mon cœur et ce depuis tellement de temps que j'avais peut être eu peur de ne devoir connaître qu'elle dans toute ma vie. Aucune autre fille ne m'avait fait ressentir cela, même pas Lavande. Aucune autre n'avait comptée, Haylie me plaisait c'est certain, comment faire autrement ? Elle réunissait tous les critères pour plaire, elle était jolie, pulpeuse, douce, mais elle n'était pas Hermione, on avait vécu trop de trucs ensemble pour que je songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant la remplacer par une autre, aussi belle soit elle.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir l'espace d'un instant osé blesser ma Mione, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle et j'espérais qu'elle me pardonne.

J'arpentais le couloir et les wagons se succédaient sans que je ne la trouve. J'espérais ne pas lui avoir brisé le cœur car je ne m'en remettrais pas, j'espérais également qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtise.

J'ouvrais chaque compartiment, espérant la trouver furieuse ou en pleurs, ou même les deux, ce qui me semblait le plus probable la connaissant.

Je continuais ma quête quand j'aperçu Ginny, apparemment furieuse elle aussi.

- Où est-elle ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, va donc te taper Haylie.

- Où est-elle ? insistais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Tu ne la mérite pas puisque tu en préfère une autre.

- L'autre c'est celui que tu aimais plus que tout, tu te souviens ?

- Oui est bien ce n'est plus le cas depuis qu'il est devenu une fille.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Qui a fait un vœu hein ? D'ailleurs c'était quoi son vœu ? Avoir une paire de nichons ?

- Je n'en sais rien il ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Elle est dans les toilettes. Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Si bien sûr, c'est juste difficile en ce moment.

- Depuis Haylie, cracha la rouquine.

- Oui, tu te rappelles que tu ne dois en parler à personne ?

- Je suis sous serment Ron, me rappela-t-elle. Tu as vu Dean ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Et elle fila aussi vite que si elle avait un detraqueur aux fesses, me laissant de nouveau à la recherche d'Hermione, que je trouvais effectivement enfermée à double tour dans les toilettes des filles.

- Hermione c'est moi, ouvre.

- Laisse-moi Ron.

- Je suis désolé je t'aime.

- Menteur.

- Je te le promets.

- Dis plutôt qu'Harry ne veut pas de toi et que tu te rabats sur moi.

- Hermione je t'en prie, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Quand j'imagine ma vie future c'est toi que je vois auprès de moi, c'est toi la mère de mes futurs enfants, je t'aime ma puce.

- Et ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

- J'avoue que j'étais jaloux.

- Ah ! tu vois.

- Haylie est mon amie je l'ai compris, et on ne construit rien avec des fantasmes.

- Mais tu l'aimes quand même.

- Un peu, avouais-je, mais c'est seulement physique Mione, j'ai 17 ans. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver d'autres filles jolies.

- Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres que tu trouves jolies ?

- Toi Mione.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sur mes gardes en permanence pour t'empêcher de baver sur toutes les filles que tu croises.

- Plus jamais Hermione je te le promets.

- A la prochaine incartade je te quitte pour de bon Ronald Weasley.

- Oui ma chérie, allez sort de là.

- Tu as intérêt, bougonna-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Je soupirais de soulagement, j'avais failli la perdre pour de bon. Les prochains jours seront durs à vivre pour moi, Hermione, bien qu'elle m'ait pardonné, continuera de me faire des reproches et je devrai continuer à voir Haylie et faire semblant qu'elle ne m'attire pas.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

POV Harry

Comme je m'y attendais, j'étais en train de vivre le pire moment de ma vie, enfin le deuxième, le premier étant ma transformation, ce moment dépassait et de loin mon face à face avec tronche de serpent.

J'étais debout et seul au milieu de la grande salle, enfin seul c'est vite dit, disons qu'il y avait moi et tous les élèves de première année. Au moins pour une fois je me sentais grand, peut-être même trop car j'attirais tous les regards, sans me vanter.

Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore me ferait passer sous le choixpeau en suivant l'ordre alphabétique, histoire de me noyer dans la masse, mais non voyons, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop.

- Cher élèves, comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer, Harry Potter sera absent quelques temps. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'après la dure bataille qu'il a dû mener auprès de Voldemort, celui-ci avait le droit de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

Je voulais également vous informer de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève de 7ème année, miss Haylie Lupin.

Forcement tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Je vis Blaise me faire un petit signe et je lui répondis avant que l'homme de ma vie, assis juste à côté de lui ne se penche vers lui pour lui parler.

- Miss Lupin, veuillez approcher, me fit Mc Gonagall, installez-vous sur ce tabouret.

J'ignorais si Dumbledore l'avait informé de ma véritable identité mais elle jouait bien le jeu la Mac Go, elle m'installa sur le siège et attrapa le vieux chapeau sans âge et me le posa sur le crâne.

- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il, de nouveau Harry Potter.

- Non, bougonnais-je, maintenant je suis Haylie Lupin.

- Hum, cela a-t-il changé tout ton être ?

- Non, seulement mon physique.

- Donc tu restes toi-même au fond de toi.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Toujours à Gryffondor ?

- Toujours de toute mon âme.

- Gryffondor, hurla le choixpeau pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je rejoignais ma table sous les applaudissements et quelques sifflements admiratifs, étais-je aussi bête quand j'étais un mec ? La répartition continua, longue et ennuyeuse. Ron m'ignorait et Hermione me boudait, je crois que l'année commençait mal. Mon esprit vagabondait tandis que je faisais le tour des tables du regard. Beaucoup m'observaient comme une bête curieuse, des filles chuchotaient entre elles en rigolant, les mecs me lançaient des sourires tantôt séducteurs, tantôt carnassiers et je ne sais pas lesquels me déplaisaient le plus.

Blaise me fit de nouveau signe et je lui rendis son sourire, enfin quelqu'un qui ne me semblait pas hostile. Drago à ses côtés me regardait lui aussi, sans un sourire. Son regard était froid comme s'il essayait de m'analyser à distance, je ne sais pas s'il y parvenait mais ce qu'il devait en déduire ne semblait pas le réjouir.

Les petits nouveaux prirent place à mes côtés, ils étaient mignons, ils me rappelaient moi à leur âge, assis ici, un peu perdu dans un nouveau monde.

Un petit blond me regardait fixement et je tentais un sourire pour le dérider, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je lui tirais la langue pour le faire rire et cela marcha, peu de temps après il changeait de place avec sa voisine pour se rapprocher de moi et il entamait la conversation.

- Salut, je m'appelle Stefan Wings.

- Wings comme des ailes.

- Oui, dit-il fièrement, maman me dit toujours que je suis son ange.

- Enchanté petit ange, je m'appelle Haylie.

- C'est joli, comme toi.

- Merci c'est gentil.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant tout le repas, il était pipelette et à la fin de la soirée je connaissais tout de sa vie, de sa naissance à son arrivée à Poudlard. Pour ma part je me dévoilais peu, je ne voulais pas tomber dans les mensonges et m'inventer une vie fantasque, il dut donc se contenter du minimum.

Dès le repas terminé, nous regagnions notre salle commune et pour la première fois, je pus accéder à la chambre des filles. Nous étions trois, Hermione, Parvati et moi-même, les autres n'étaient pas revenues ou étaient morte pendant la bataille, comme Lavande. Cela me rendait triste de ne plus jamais la voir ni l'entendre brailler à tout bout de champ, je pense que dans la chambre des garçons l'ambiance devait être la même puisque Dean n'avait pas survécu lui non plus. Nous n'étions plus que six Gryffondor et à voir les effectifs des autres tables, je me doutais que les autres maisons étaient logées à la même enseigne.

Je me couchais et m'endormais rapidement, j'entendis Parvati sangloter dans son lit, je suppose que le retour ne devait pas être aisé pour tout le monde, Hermione continuait à me faire la tête, mais elle me souhaita tout de même une bonne nuit, tout n'était pas perdu.

02 septembre

Le réveil fut une horreur, plusieurs mois à se lever tard cela laissait des traces. Hermione courrait dans tous les sens, attrapant un truc par ci, un truc par là et les fourrant dans son sac de cours. Dès qu'elle me reparlera il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle prend pour avoir autant la pêche.

Je pris ma douche sans me presser et je fus surpris de constater que Mione m'attendait pour descendre à la salle à manger. Je tentais un sourire, mais elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils, fallait peut-être pas trop lui en demander. J'avais rien fait, enfin pas grand-chose, pour qu'elle m'en veuille mais bon, face à une femme furieuse, surtout elle, j'avais appris à me faire tout petit et à me la boucler.

Nos emplois du temps distribués, nous bifurquions vers la salle de métamorphose où nous attendait, Mac Gonagall et les Serpentard. Comme je m'en étais douté, ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux que nous, ils étaient même moins puisqu'ils n'étaient que 5, Drago, Blaise, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass.

Je pris place tout seul au fond de la classe et bien sûr le professeur Mac Gonagall me fit comprendre que ce n'était en m'exilant que je me ferais des amis. Elle me colla donc avec Blaise, qui bizarrement était seul. Je compris rapidement pourquoi, Théodore sortait avec Bulstrode et mon Drago avec cette saleté de Greengrass. Mon cœur se fendit un peu de désespoir, les voir si proches l'un de l'autre me donnait envie de coller une baffe à cette sale garce, de quel droit me piquait elle mon futur mec ? Enfin futur c'est vite dit, mais bon l'espoir fait vivre sinon je serais mort le premier aout.

Je sortais mes affaires quand la prof attira notre attention sur un sujet dont elle voulait nous parler. Elle s'installa contre son bureau et commença un long monologue sur la guerre, les élèves disparus, le petit effectif de nos classes et sur notre année considérée comme étant celle des élèves bis. Nous étions la 7ème année bis, charmant.

Elle nous expliqua donc la nécessité de regrouper les effectifs, c'est-à-dire plus clairement de regrouper les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Aucune protestation ne se fit entendre, c'est vrai que maintenant nous étions tous amis, enfin surtout eux. Le cours commença par la transformation d'une fourchette en peigne, puis d'une bobine de fil en souris. Au bout de deux heures je me retrouvais avec un peigne qui n'avait que huit dents et une souris sans queue, j'avais un peu de mal avec ma nouvelle baguette. Blaise se moqua gentiment de moi et en profita pour entamer la conversation.

- Tu es de la famille de Remus Lupin ?

- Oui, c'était un cousin éloigné.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci, fais-je touché.

C'est vrai qu'on avait tous assisté ensemble aux funérailles, je me souviendrai de ce jour toute ma vie. Je reverrai toujours Andromeda s'effondrer sur le cercueil de sa fille en hurlant des pourquoi. Elle qui venait tout juste d'enterrer son mari, elle perdait également sa fille, il ne lui restait plus que son petit-fils désormais. Je me souviens avoir pleuré et je me souviens surtout avoir fini dans les bras de Drago, effondré par tout cela.

- Ça va ? me demanda Blaise.

- Oui merci.

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

- C'est toujours triste la mort.

- Si tu as des difficultés en métamorphose je pourrai te donner des cours si tu veux.

- Je crois que cela ira, fais-je vexé.

- C'était pour t'aider.

- Tu pourrais m'aider en potion à la place ?

- Oui, je suis très fort en ça.

- Faites les exercices de la page 12 pour jeudi, fit Mac Go, bonne journée.

Je sortais en discutant avec Blaise quand on croisa Ron et Hermione. Elle salua Blaise chaleureusement et Ron bougonna un bonjour Néandertalien, en fait je me demande s' il ne s'était pas tout bonnement contenté de grogner.

Les cours se suivirent à un rythme soutenu et Blaise s'installa près de moi toute la journée, Ron me lançait des regards dégoutés, je crois qu'il était encore un peu jaloux, j'espérais que Hermione ne s'en rende pas compte.

07 septembre

La semaine passa et je gardais encore l'espoir de pouvoir redevenir rapidement moi-même, en attendant j'essayais de ne m'attacher à personne. Je ne voulais pas que mon passage éphémère laisse trop de traces, plus vite on m'oublierait mieux ce serait.

Aujourd'hui nous avions l'autorisation de sortir à Prè-au-Lard, Blaise m'avait demandé de l'accompagner mais j'avais refusé, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées me concernant, j'aimais Drago et je ne crois pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, du moins pour l'instant.

Hermione me reparlait, elle avait enfin digéré que je puisse être une distraction pour Ron. Elle s'était excusée et j'avais fait de même, par pure politesse car je ne me sentais pas du tout coupable.

Nous partions tous les trois quand le professeur Mac Gonagall nous rattrapa, essoufflée.

- Haylie, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

- Mais je …

- Maintenant jeune fille, ne discutez pas.

- J'y vais, soupirais-je, quel est le mot de passe ?

- Alea jacta est.

- J'espère que non, murmurais-je en rentrant au château.

J'avais mal au ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une douleur lancinante me tordait les boyaux. J'avais ce putain de pressentiment que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme je le souhaitais.

Il me fit entrer et m'asseoir et son sourire rassurant me fit craindre le pire.

- Professeur, vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Harry, ou devrais-je dire Haylie maintenant, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

- Je ne serai plus jamais un garçon c'est ça ?

- Effectivement, ce que tu as vécu est rare Harry et peu de personne peuvent se vanter de l'avoir expérimenté.

- Qui voudrait se vanter d'une telle chose ?

- La magie a agi pour le mieux Harry, tu as eu un grand privilège.

- Pardon ?

- Je te parle de magie ancestrale, de la magie des vœux. C'est une chose très rare c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé, il n'y a aucun renseignement la concernant, c'est un peu comme une vieille légende. Tu comprends ?

- Jusque-là oui.

- Si personne n'en parle c'est parce que ceux qui en ont bénéficié sont morts depuis très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Le bien Harry, le bien. Tu as sauvé le monde et voici ta récompense.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Réfléchis Harry, quel était ton souhait ?

- Plaire à Drago.

- Est-il attiré par les garçons ?

- Non ça ne risque pas.

- Quelle chance avais-tu de le séduire ?

- Aucune.

- Et maintenant Haylie ?

- Ils n'auraient pas pu le rendre gay ?

- Non Harry, la magie ne s'applique qu'à toi seul. Elle a exaucé ton vœu et t'a donné toutes les chances pour que tu puisses avoir ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

- Et si Drago ne veut pas de moi, aurais-je la chance de redevenir comme avant ?

- Non c'est irrémédiable et je pense qu'il serait grand temps que tu t'acceptes comme tu es, tu es une jeune fille maintenant.

- C'est dur vous savez, j'ai cru qu'après la guerre j'arriverais enfin à être heureux et à mener une vie normale, mais il faut croire que je suis damné.

- Ne pense pas cela Haylie c'est à toi de provoquer ta chance. Tes cours se passent bien ?

- Oui, c'est vous qui avez décidé de réunir les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ? Pour provoquer la chance ?

- C'était surtout pour regrouper vos cours afin de soulager les professeurs.

- Ils ne savent pas pour moi.

- Non, ce sera à toi de décider si oui ou non tu souhaites en parler.

- Je crois que je vais garder mon secret professeur, je ne sais pas si je supporterai de voir les gros titre de la presse me faisant passer pour un monstre de foire.

- Tu feras comme tu le souhaites.

- Merci Professeur.

- A bientôt Haylie.

A suivre …


End file.
